Bat Boys meet Avengers
by supernatural2k12
Summary: The Avengers are training with the justice league and are staying in Gotham while they train because they are going to a charity event at Bruce Wayne's house. Tony is not pleased he hates Mr. Wayne but maybe just maybe after a few unfortunate events then he might see Bruce is not such a bad guy. Little OOC and AU. Rated T because I rather be safe then sorry
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing **

"So welcome to the watch tower," said Superman when the other team of Earth protectors, The Avengers arrived.

"Thank you," said Captain America shaking hands with the Man of Steal.

"We are glad that you could make it," said Wonder Woman as they started down the hall.

"The pleasure is ours," said Black Widow.

"Might I ask where you will be staying," asked Black Canary.

"We are unfortunately staying in Gotham," said Ironman.

"Besides the obvious why it is unfortunate that you are staying in Gotham," asked Green Arrow.

"Because Tony has a strong disliking towards one Bruce Wayne," said Hawk eye with an eye roll.

"Strong dislike is putting mildly," whispered Black Widow to Wonder Woman and Black Canary.

"Why," asked Wonder Woman.

"They went to school together and were friends but Tony feels that he has out grown the playboy scene and Mister Wayne has not," said Black Widow. Wonder Woman and Black Canary looked at her with the same look of surprise.

"He complained the whole way here about some charity event that we are going to that will be at Wayne Manor," said Black Widow.

"This is the communications room," said Superman opening the door to let them in.

"Wow," said Black Widow taking in all of the computers.

"This is batman," said Superman indicating the Dark Night who is deep in his work looked up, "And two of his sons Robin and Nightwing." Robin was a young boy who looked made a click with his tongue and went back to work. Nightwing looked to be in his early 20's and wore a skintight black uniform with a blue bird across his chest. All three had black hair and masks to cover their eyes.

"Batman, Robin, Nightwing these are the Avengers, Captain America, Ironman, Thor, Hulk, Hawk eye, Black Widow, and Nick Fury of SHIELD," said Superman smiling.

"Nice to meet you," said Nightwing stepping forward and extending his end.

"The pleasure is ours, Nightwing," said Captain America shaking hands with the younger hero.

"Nightwing call Red Robin, and Red Hood and tell them to Zeta here as soon as they can," said Batman looking at his eldest son.

"Sure thing, B," said Nightwing walking over to a computer.

"Oh and tell Hood that if I find out he is caring he will be on monitor duty for a month and will have the pleasure of taking Robin to and from school for three," said Batman with a pointed look.

"Ok," said Nightwing with a laugh as he walked out of the room and called his brothers.

"Hey Golden Bird," said Red Hood.

"Hey Little wing hold on I'm trying to get a hold of baby Bird," said Nightwing.

"Baby Bird," called Nightwing into the communicator, "Hood Help me."

"Fine, Baby B," said Red Hood. No answer.

"Red," said Nightwing.

"Little Red," said Red Hood. Still no answer.

"RED ROBIN," yell Nightwing.

"Aaahh," said Red Robin, with a sound of someone falling with a thud.

"Are you ok, Baby Bird?" said Nightwing slightly worried.

"I'm fine," said Red Robin.

"What fell," asked Red Hood he a sneaking suspicion that it was Tim falling out of bed.

"I fell out of bed, Now what do you two want?" said Red Robin grumpily.

"I didn't know you sleep," said Nightwing.

"I do sometimes," said Red Robin.

"Yeah but its very rare so what do you want Nightwing?" asked Red Hood.

"B, wants both of you here ASAP," said Nightwing.

"Fine," said Red Robin.

"Oh and Hood B, said that if catches you carrying you will be on monitor duty for a month," said Nightwing earning a groan from Jason and a laugh from Tim.

"And you will be driving that Robin to and from school for the next three."

"Now that's just cruel," said Red Robin laughing.

"That is a cruel and unusual punishment," said Red hood.

"Yep see you two soon," said Dick laughing.

"They are on their way," said Nightwing walking back to Batman, "And are in agreement that your punishment for Hood is cruel."

"Monitor Duty can't be that bad," said Captain America. Nightwing, Robin, Superman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary all starting laughing, The Avengers looked at each other confused. The door behind them opened and two people walked in one was wearing a red helmet and a leather jacket with a grey shirt underneath with a crimson batman symbol on it and grey cargo pant. The other was wearing a red uninform with a cape and a red Domino mask cover his eyes.

"What's so funny," asked the one in the helmet.

"Captain America seems to think that the cruel part of your punishment would be monitor duty," said Batman looking at his son. Red Robin burst out laughing that turned into coughing.

"Wait the cruel part is taking the kid to school," asked Hawk eye.

"Yes it is," said Red Hood looking at his father, "You are a cruel, cruel man B"

"I see that it had it's effective though," said Batman.

"Avengers this is Red Hood, and Red Robin Batman's middle sons," said Superman.

"Sup," said Red Hood.

"Hey," said Red Robin coughing again. Nightwing stood up and tried putting a hand on Red Robin's forehead, causing the younger hero to dodge his older brother.

"What are you doing," asked Red Robin sniffling.

"Checking to see if you have a fever," said Nightwing trying get at his brother again.

"I'm not sick," said Red Robin going into a fit of sneezing.

"Tt sure your not Red," said Robin.

"That would explain the sleeping," said Red Hood also trying to get at his brother. Hawk eye was impressed if Red Robin really was sick he was doing a good job avoiding his brothers. Batman sighed and stood up and managed to feel his son's forehead.

"You have a fever," said Batman, "Go and take the night off. I'm going to call Agent A and let him know that you will be staying with us till you're better Red." Batman turned and started to call.

"That's fine be I'll just go back to my apartment and rest," said Red Robin.

"No you will stay at the house with us till you are better Red Robin," said Batman not looking up for what he was doing, "Hood, Nightwing, Robin make sure he doesn't leave the house."

"I don't need to be babysat," grumbled Red Robin.

"Come on Baby Bird it will be fun, me you Demon bird, Golden Bird, we'll even watch a movie," said Red Hood pushing his brother towards the door.

"Plus I'm sure Agent A will have some nice warm soup for you little brother," said Nightwing ruffling Red Robin's hair.

"Yeah Red," said Robin joining his brothers, "I'm sure that he will be happy to take good care of you till you are better."

"I hate you all," said Red Robin with a huff but let himself be pushed out of the room.

"Nightwing, tell agent A that I should be home within the hour," said Batman as his sons left.

"Your sons don't live with you?" asked Captain America.

"Nightwing and Robin do, Red Hood and Red Robin live on their own. Red Robin still lives within my cities limits but Red Hood has multiple safe houses," said Batman, "Now if you excuse me I have a few things to finish up before I go home." Batman left the room.

"I thought he was suppose to be all broody," said Bruce Banner aka the Hulk looking at the Justice league heroes.

"Oh don't be fooled he is, just not when it comes to one of his children's well being," said Superman with a chuckle.

"Oh so if one of the gets hurt you have to deal with the big bad batman," said Ironman dryly.

"Yes and Robin," said Green Arrow.

"And Nightwing," said Black Canary.

"And the Red Hood," said Wonder Woman.

"And Red Robin," said Superman.

"And Don't forget Black Bat, Batgirl, and Oracle," said Flash walking in.

"Flash met the Avengers," said Green Arrow.

"Avengers this is Flash," said Superman.

"Hi, this is my nephew Kid Flash, and my grandson from the future, Impulse," said Flash indicator each in turn.

"Hi, so where are the bats," asked Impulse.

"Red Robin is sick so Batman made him go home and take a night off," said Black Canary.

"I'm assuming that he had the others go to make sure he stays there," said Kid Flash with a laugh.

"Yep," said Wonder Woman.

"Who are Black Bat, Batgirl and Oracle," asked Captain America.

"Black Bat is batman's daughter and she is also a former batgirl, Batgirl is a former Robin and also the former spoiler, she is also Red Robin's girlfriend, Oracle was the first Batgirl till the Joker, she trained both of the other batgirls." Said Kid Flash.

"So he has four sons and a daughter," said Black Widow as if to clarify.

"Yes," said Superman.

"Well this was nice now we have to get to the hotel and get ready for that Charity party in two days," said Ironman.

"Right we will be in contact for the training Superman," said Captain America shaking hands with the Super hero.

"Thank you," said Superman.

The Avengers left the room and started down the hall to the zeta tube that would take them to Gotham.

"They seem nice," said Bruce.

"I agree they seem for pleasant for earthlings," said Thor.

"Yeah we should get some rest and Tony is there anything that we should know about the charity event," said Captain America.

"Other then I am avoiding Bruce Wayne at all cost," said Tony, "And his sons."

"He has children," said Natalia confused.

"Yes three adoptive sons and one biological," said Tony with distaste. Clint elbowed Tony before he could continue.

"What?" said Tony looking at the archer.

"Batman," said Steve. Batman was walking down the hall.

"Leaving?" asked Steve looking at the dark night.

"Yes, I want to check on my son," said Batman, "Are you staying in Gotham?"

"Yes we are," said Tony, "We have agreed to go the a charity event at Wayne Manor and since there is a Zeta tube in Gotham we decided to stay there."

"If that is alright with you Batman," said Nick Fury, "I heard of you no Meta rule in Gotham."

"Fine as long as you clean up the mess, if anything happens," said Batman.

"See around then Batman," said Tony. No one noticed Batman's eyes narrow when Tony addressed him.

When Bruce finally made it to the cave he was happy to see that all of his sons uniforms where there. He changed and made his way up stairs to the main house.

"I do not have crush on Natasha Romanova," yelled Dick's voice from the kitchen. Bruce opened the door to see his sons sitting at the island waiting for Alfred to finish cooking some soup.

"Tt you could not take your eyes off her Dick," said Damian.

"Yeah Dickie boy you were undressing her with your eyes the entire time," said Jason.

"Timmy help," pleaded Dick looking at his younger brother.

"Oh no Dick you are not getting any help from," said Tim blowing his nose. Bruce chuckled and sat down with his children.

"Hey B how was it after we left," asked Dick trying to change the subject.

"I don't know I left right after you did I wanted to finish my work and then get home," said Bruce.

"To check on Timmy," asked Dick.

"Yes," said Bruce pushing Tim's bangs back to feel his forehead, "You should be in bed Tim."

"I told him that I want him to eat some soup," said Alfred from the stove.

"Of course," said Bruce, "So Friday we have the Charity event here at the manor and I want you on your best behaviors."

"Of course B," said Dick, "We always are."

"Yes but the Avengers will be there," said Bruce.

"And you think just because some super heroes will be there we will behave any differently? Ah ye of little faith Bruce," said Jason.

"Is it because Tony Stark will be there," asked Tim looking at his father.

"Possible," said Bruce.

"Why would stark have anything to do with this," said Jason.

"Master Bruce, and Mister Stark went to school together and had a falling out you see," said Alfred placing soup in front of everyone, "Now for some reason despise each other."

"Oh," said Dick.

"Really Father," said Damian.

"Yes, now eat your soup and we discuss this later," said Bruce. Dick and Jason snickered, Damian looked confused and Tim just ate his soup quietly. When everyone was finished Alfred ushered Tim upstairs so the teen could rest.

"So Bruce, the Avengers at your charity event," said Jason leaning back on his seat.

"Yes, Jason the other superhero team will be at the event," said Bruce through clenched teeth.

"But how does that make the JLA look because we do not go out and attend charity events," said Dick.

"Dick, they are a much smaller team at apparently have more time to attend such events," said Bruce looking at his eldest son, "Clark also asked them to train with us."

"Great," said Dick.

"Really?" asked Jason.

"Yes we will be training with them at some point," said Bruce.

"Tt fine but don't expect us to go easy on them," said Damian with a yawn getting up.

"I would never dream of it," said Bruce with a smile as his youngest headed off to bed.

**The Avengers **

"How can Wayne be so bad if has adoptive three children," asked Steve.

"Because," started Tony.

"Because Tony believes that Mister Wayne only adopted then because it makes him look good," said Pepper with an eye roll.

"How can you be so sure that he didn't," asked Tony looking at his wife.

"Because of the way that he cares about them," said Pepper, "Last time I saw Damian he had a broken wrist and Mister Wayne refused to let the child out of his site at a charity event at his house."

"Fine, but I still don't like him," said Tony.

"Fine just don't start a war with the man. People love him and you do not need to get on the bad side of Bruce Wayne," said Pepper leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy

Friday came. Bruce was happy to see Tim's cold had gone away. He walked into the room where his sons had gathered.

"Ready Boys," said Bruce smiling at his children. They stood up and made their way down the stairs to the ballroom where the party was being held.

"Mister Wayne," said a course of reporters, as the Wayne family entered the room. Bruce did most of the talking, his children were happy to let that be no one was really comfortable with talking to the press. They were in agreement that after Bruce Tim was the past at handling the press. Bruce called an end to the press questions and told them to enjoy the party.

"Bruce great to see you again," said Jim Gordon as the press dispersed.

"As you Jim," said Bruce shaking hands with the police commissioner.

"So have you met the Avengers yet," asked Jim as his daughter Barbra came and joined the group.

"I have only met Tony we were in school together," said Bruce, "Hi Barbra."

"Hi, Bruce," said Barbra with a smile, "Hey Jason, Tim, Damian, Dick."

"Hey Babs," said Jason and Tim.

"Hi," said Damian.

"Hey beautiful," said Dick bending down to kiss her on the cheek. Jim smiled.

"Let's go meet them together then," said Jim leading the way to the Avengers.

"Ah commissioner Gordon, So great to finally meet you" said Nick Fury shaking hands with Jim.

"Like wise," said Jim, "This is my daughter Barbra."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Babs shaking hand with the SHIELD director.

"And this is Bruce Wayne," said Jim.

"Thank you being such a gracious host Mr. Wayne," said Nick shaking Bruce hand.

"It is not a problem," said Bruce with a smile, "These are my sons Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian." Dick smiles, Jason nodded, Tim smiled, Damian just looked disinterested.

"This my team is around here somewhere," said Nick.

"That quiet already, might I have a word with you, Mr. Fury," said Jim leading the director way.

Pepper was scanning the crowed next to Tony.

"Tony we need to at least say hello to Mister Wayne," said Pepper spotting the playboy with his sons and the commissioner's daughter.

"Bring the team, I'm sure the boys would be happy to meet them, and look its Tim Drake Jack's son remember you liked him," said Pepper pulling Tony towards the family. The rest of the avengers followed.

"Bruce, its great to see you again," said Pepper smiling at the billionaire.

"Ah Miss Potts I believe the pleasure all mine," said Bruce with his signature smile.

"Stop it you remember Tony," said Pepper as Tony arrived with rest of the team

"Of course how are you Tony," said Bruce keeping up with the act.

"Great yourself," said Tony anyone else would have thought that Tony was genuine but not everyone is trained by batman and all of his sons saw right through the act.

"Well as always, let me introduce you these are my sons Dick Grayson, " said Bruce. Dick smiled at the man and shook his hand.

"Ah yes of the flying Grayson, how tragic," said Tony sympathetically.

"Jason Todd."

"Yes you are a cunning one Mister Todd."

"My biological son Damian,"

"I heard what a story it was."

"And Tim Drake."

"Ah yes of Drake Industries, Your parents were great people Tim how very tragic it was to lose them so suddenly," said Tony with a sad shake of his head.

"And the Commissioner's Daughter Barbra."

"And this is my team, Captain America, Steve Rodgers, The Hulk, Bruce Banner, Hawk eye, Clint Barton, Thor, and Black Widow, Natasha Romanova," said Tony indicating each.

"Mr. Wayne," called a voice.

"Duty calls," said Bruce smiling, "Boys behave."

"Don't we always," said Dick throwing his arms around Jason and Tim.

"Babs if they miss behave you know what to do," Bruce called over his shoulder.

"Of course, Bruce," said Barbra with a laugh.

"Jeez its like he doesn't fucking trust us," said Jason.

"Gee I wonder why that would be Jay," said Tim stepping out from under Dick's arm and turning to look at his older brother.

"Hey that was not my fault," said Jason.

"Oh yes it was Jay," said Dick.

"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?"

"Common sense."

"Tt you know he has none."

The avengers listen to the Wayne Boys argue. It was quite amusing to watch. They all seemed to have a fighting spirit.

"I need a drink Babs would you like one," said Dick laughing.

"Of course," said Barbra excepting the arm he offered her.

"I could use one too," said Pepper. Dick offered his other arm, which she took. Everyone laughed the expression on Tony's face from this. Damian scampered off somewhere. Leaving Jason and Tim alone with the Avengers.

"So are you two happy here with Mister Wayne," asked Steve looking at the two brothers.

"Yes," said Jason, "Bruce second father to us all except well Damian because Bruce is his father."

"I see," said Tony, Thor, Clint and Natasha went to find Pepper, Babs, and Dick. Jason and Steve headed off towards the food talking about the best bikes to buy and the best times to ride. The more Tony talked to Tim the more he wanted Tim as his son the kid was off the charts smart. The questions that he asked him and Banner were so intelligent that Tony has to stop and think about them.

"Tim if you are ever in New York you should stop by the tower and Bruce and I will show the lab and everything," said Tony.

"Really," said Tim.

"OF course," said Tony.

"If it ok with Mr. Wayne," said Banner.

"What's ok with me," asked Bruce as he walked up behind Tim and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I told Tim here that if he is ever in New York to come by and Mr. Banner and I would show him the Lab." Said Tony looking at Bruce. As much as he wanted to say no, he couldn't because it would be good learning experience for Tim.

"Of course that's ok with me it would be a great learning experience for Tim," said Bruce with a smile.

"Great I'll be in touch Tim," said Tony as Steve and Jason made their way back to them.

"We are staying in Gotham for the next few weeks while we train with the Justice league if you boys ever want to hang out," said Steve.

"Sure," said Jason and Tim nodded.

"Great we better go we are suppose train tomorrow night," said Clint as he reappeared with Dick and Pepper.

"Agreed," said Nick. After the Avengers left the nothing eventful happened. After the party Bruce and his boys sat around the kitchen island.

"Bruce if you don't want me to spend time with Tony. I can say no to his offer," said Tim quietly.

"What offer," asked Dick.

"Tony told me if I was ever in New York to stop by and he and Mr. Banner would show me around the lab and stuff," said Tim.

"Wow," said Jason with a whistle.

"Tim as I said early it would be great learning experience for you and I will not let my dislike for the man stop you from learning," said Bruce.

"Thanks B," said Tim smiling.

"Of course not lets get ready for bed tomorrow we are putting the Avengers through the worst training of their lives," said Bruce with a smile. His sons laughed and did what they were told.

"That was very kind of you sir to give Master Timothy your approval," said Alfred.

"It will be great for Tim and he is my son and that is all I need," said Bruce.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I took Tim's look from the current Teen Titians but his back story is with the Red Robin comics. Most of the references for all the the boys will not be from the current issues except maybe Jason. I'm not sure yet. Anyways I hope you like it. Leave a review please. (Just don't get what my coworkers and I call internet balls =))

**The next day**

"So are you ready to train with Batman and his sons?" asked Wonder Woman as she led the Avengers to the training area.

"Yes ma'am," said Cap

"Batman can be very tough," said Wonder Woman.

"Please we can take anything that they can dish out," said Ironman as Wonder Woman opened the door.

"Oh you think so?" said Nightwing as he flipped down for the ceiling with a perfect landing.

"Red Robin, Red Hood against Hawkeye and Ironman," yelled Batman. Red Robin and Red Hood did what they were told and got into their fighting stances. Hawkeye and Ironman stood there and looked at Batman blankly.

"This is training isn't?" The Avengers were still staring blanking at the Dark Night.

"I was giving you a chance to prepare, but I guess you are not taking it. Red, Hood, go ahead." Ironman barely registered what Batman said when Red Hood was on him. Ironman just dodged Red Hood's hit. He sent a harmless laser at the younger Hero. Red Hood jumped and back flipped out of the way.

"Wow," said Captain American watching Red Hood and Ironman he didn't know anyone of Red Hood's size could move so fast.

"Wasn't Red Robin sick last time we saw them?" asked Black Window as she watched Hawkeye trying to get a hold of Red Robin but the smaller hero easily avoiding the older man.

"Yes," said Cap.

"They are good," said Bruce Banner watching as the two brothers slowly pushed the two Avengers closer together.

"Do you think that Ironman and Hawk realize what they are doing?" asked Black Widow.

"Doubt it," said Nightwing basically appearing out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" asked Cap looking at the younger Hero.

"Because the only reason that you guys noticed is because you are looking from the outside if you were fighting them you wouldn't pick up till it was too late. But even now that you know what they are doing it is impossible to tell from the inside that's why we use it often."

The remaining Avengers watched as Red Hood and Red Robin maneuvered Ironman and Hawkeye back to back and tired them their.

"How did you two do that?" asked Hawkeye looking up at the Batboys.

"Like we are going to tell you?" said Red Hood as Red Robin landed next to him.

"Point taken, now can one of you untie us," said Ironman struggling against the rope.

"I can't laser through this!"

"What did you make this stuff out of Baby Bird," asked Red Hood as he and His brother untied the two Avengers.

"You know a little of this a little of that," said Red Robin as they finished. Ironman looked at the teenager.

"You built a rope that could not be cut by my laser," said Ironman shocked.

"Don't be so surprised," said Nightwing walking over and placing a hand on Red Robin's shoulder, "He is a genius."

"Oh," said Ironman looking at Red Robin interested.

"No Tony, you can not keep him," said Cap.

"Red Robin stays with us," said Nightwing squeezing his little brother.

"Nightwing, Captain America go," said Batman.

Nightwing wasted no time just like his brothers and attacked. Captain America blocked the first but was not ready for Nightwing to be so flexible. The younger hero twisted and caught the older in the back causing him to stumble forward. Cap pulled his shield as Nightwing jump. Nightwing jumped off the shield and grabbed one of bars and flipped and summersaulted through the air catching the Captain around the neck and pinning him.

"Impressive," said Cap as Nightwing helped him up.

"Thanks," said Nightwing.

"Where did you guys learn those moves?" asked Hawkeye.

"Where so you think?" answered Robin.

"Batman trained us all when we were Robin," said Red Hood.

"Though some trained harder then other," said Nightwing nodding to Red Robin.

"Enough talking lets get to work," called Batman.

"Red Robin, Red Hood, Ironman, and Thor punching bags. Nightwing, Robin, Hawkeye, and Black Widow on the mats. Cap, Hulk with me."

Red Robin was holding the bag for Red Hood and Ironman was holding for Thor.

"What did Nightwing mean by some trained harder then others," asked Ironman.

"He meant that some things came easier some then others," said Red Hood.

"But what does," said Ironman.

"Switch!" yelled Batman.

"You fight well for someone so small Red Robin," said Thor.

"Uh thanks," said Red Robin as he spin kicked.

Hawkeye looked over at his teammates and the batboys.

"So you guys always train like this?" he asked as Nightwing performed a perfect flip.

"Tt of course," said Robin, "We need to be at our best."

"But aren't you guys human like us?" asked Black Window.

"Yes but as you know we can take Meta's down, most of the villains in Gotham have powers of some kind or are just plain crazy," said Nightwing.

"Alright that's enough for today," said Batman.

**That Night **

After the Wayne brothers finished shower and were sitting around the island Damian jumped up and hit Dick in the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" yelled Dick rubbing the back of his head.

"We all trained hard to be Robin," said Damian settling back down.

"If you are going to argue I'm going to bed," said Tim getting up to leave.

"Night Timmy," said Dick.

"Night Baby Bird," said Jason. As soon as the door to Tim's room closed Jason rounded on Damian.

"You know that Tim trained harder then the res of us," said Jason.

"He had to prove himself over and over," said Dick.

"I think that there are some days that he is still proving himself," said Jason looking back at where Tim just left.

"Tim knows that he doesn't need to prove himself," said Bruce walking in the room.

"But I agree with Jason there are some days that Tim feels the need to prove himself."

"I'm going to go to bed too, Tim and I have that early meeting," said Dick stretching and turning.

"Hey I was going to ask the Avengers to hang to tomorrow when does your meeting end," said Jason looking at his brother.

"At like 10 so ask if they are free around 11," said Dick heading to bed.

"Why do you want to hang out with the Avengers?" asked Bruce looking at his remaining sons.

"Because we kind of handed them there asses today and plus I think that it would be good for the Wayne boys to be seen out and about with the Avengers maybe deter possible kidnapping of certain Waynes," said Jason pointedly.

"Tt What are you saying Todd," said Damian.

"I am saying that as Bruce Wayne's sons we are targets, and plus I still haven't forgotten about the assassination attempt on Timmy," said Jason yawning and stretching.

"Point taken. Go ahead and ask the Avengers if they want to go to the zoo or something," said Bruce.

"Ok," said Jason heading up to bed.

**The Next Day**

"That was the longest meeting ever Timmy!" said Dick as he and Tim walked to their car.

"It wasn't that bad, Dick," said Tim as he opened the passage door.

"Oh yes it was Tim and you know it," said Dick as he started the car.

"Ok it was pretty bad," said Tim relaxing into his street.

"Think of the Brightside Dick, we are going to the Zoo with the Avengers when we get back."

"And you get to talk to Stark and Bruce Banner again."

"True and you can droll over Black Widow again."

"I do not have a crush on her!"

"Sure you don't Dick."

The care engine sputtered and started to die. Dick pulled over and looked at Tim confused.

"Didn't Bruce just take this car in?" said Dick.

"Yeah, " said Tim.

"Then why did the battery just die?"

"Maybe they missed something."

"Doubt it that is a big thing to miss," said Dick, getting out of the car.

"You have a point," said Tim following his brother. The reached the front of the car when a van pulled up behind them and four men ran out grabbing the Wayne boys.

"Timmy!" yelled Dick as the men pulled him into the Van.

"Dick!" yelled Tim as he was thrown next to his brother.

"Timmy," whispered Dick pulling Tim close.

"Tie them up," said one of the men. Dick felt Tim being pulled from his arms.

"Timmy!" he yelled.

"Shut up," said another of the men and something hit him hard in the head. Dick gasped. Tape was placed over his mouth his hands forced behind his back and taped along with his feet. Dick was turned so he was sitting back to back with someone whose hands that were also behind their back. He squeezed and Tim squeezed back. Dick felt something wet running down the side of his head.

"Smile boys," said the first man as a bright light was turned on blinding Dick, he felt Tim turn to look at the light. There was a flash and a picture was taken.

"We are going to have some fun with these ones," said one of the men leering at Dick and Tim.

**Wayne Manor**

"Where are Tim and Dick," said Jason a little annoyed and worried.

"I don't know they should have been back by now," said Bruce looking at his watch worried.

"Are they usually late?" asked Clint looking at Damian.

"Dick normally but not by this much," said Damian.

"But Tim is never late," said Bruce worried. There was a chime and Bruce looked at his phone.

"Dick's texting me now," said Bruce looking at the text. The Avengers watched as the billionaire's face went sheet white and a look of complete horror appeared.

"Bruce what's," said Jason looking at the text. Jason face was much the same as his father's.

"Mister Wayne," said Steve stepping forward.

"Father," said Damian. Jason reached out and grabbed his youngest brother and held him close to his side. Bruce handed the phone to Steve and pulling his sons close.

Steve looked at the phone. There was a picture of Tim and Dick tied up in the back of the car and Dick had blood running the side of his head.

"My sons, have been kidnapped," said Bruce looking at the Avengers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wanted to update sooner but work and tumblr got in the way. I plan on updating soon cause this is kind of short. Hope you enjoy!

**I own nothing **

Tim and Dick were thrown into a cage in a damp cold basement.

"No sit there and be good boys till we return," said one of their kidnappers. Dick listened to the man slamming the door and walking up stairs when he was sure that the man was gone he pulled Tim close to him.

"Everything is going to be ok Timmy, B will come find us," said Dick wrapping his arms around Tim.

"I know Dick," said Tim looking up at Dick. Tim's eyes zero in on the blood that is running down his older brother's face, he reaches up and touches the blood trail.

"Dick you're bleeding."

"I'm fine Timmy," said Dick pulling Tim's hand away from his face. Tim pursed his lips and looked at Dick not fully convinced.

"Dick, you were pistol whipped please just let me look at it," said Tim pulling a face that he knows will get Dick to let him look.

"Urgh Fine Tim just stop looking at me with the puppy dog eyes," said Dick releasing Tim. Tim smiled and examined the cut carefully pulling strains of Dick's hair away from the area. The cut was about to inches long, but not deep Tim sighed and settled back on to his brother's lap.

"Its not to bad, you're lucky it's not deep enough for stiches," he said as Dick wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"You're not dizzy or lightheaded?"

"No Timmy my head feels fine."

Tim looked at his brother's face again and sighed. There was nothing more he could do he just had to take Dick's word on being fine. He nuzzled into Dick a little more it was cold in the basement.

"Cold Timmy?" asked Dick pulling Tim closer trying to keep his little brother warm.

"A little," said Tim yawning and curling into his big brother more resting his head on his brother's chest listening to Dick's heartbeat.

Dick looked down at Tim; the teen's eyes were half closed. Dick kissed the top of his little brother's head.

"Go to sleep Timmy."

"What about you Dick," said Tim sleepily bringing his hand to curl next to his face on Dick's chest.

"I'll be fine, just sleep Timmy."

"But Dick," said Tim lifting his head from Dick's chest to look his brother in the eye. Dick looked into Tim's blue eyes and kissed the top of his little brother's forehead.

"Go to sleep Tim," said Dick threading his hand through Tim's hair and gently pushing Tim's head back on to his chest. Tim yawned and closed his eyes he was tired and Dick was warm he fell asleep quickly listening to Dick's heart beating loud in his brother's chest.

Dick tracked Tim's breathing as his brother fell asleep. He looked around worried. It was cold in the cage but Tim was a warm weight on his chest. He looked down at his sleeping little brother. He couldn't help but notice how young and small Tim looked curled up on him the way he was with a hand close to his face right by Dick's heart. Dick kissed the top of Tim's head and pulled him closer.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Timmy."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I have been sick since like Wednesday. I even called off of work which I never ever do. But good news I spent that time writing this chapter. I believe that it was last chapter that someone confused on why Tim and Dick didn't fight back when they can take down the best metas. It has to do with the secret identity thing. Sorry it you were confused but thats why sorry it made since to me but then again I am the one writing this but anyways. I hope you enjoy. **

**I own nothing **

Bruce called Gordon and Texted Babs he want his sons found, he wanted his sons found now. Bruce's phone went off again. It was another text from Dick's phone. He was scared he didn't want to see his sons hurt but he wanted to see them alive again. Jason and Tony walked over at the sound of Dick's assigned ringtone coming from Bruce's phone.

"B, are you going to open?" asked Jason a little nervous, they already know that Dick is not the one that texted them, it was however has his brothers. Damian was clinging to his older brother's side worried. He may have some issues with Tim but the teen his still his brother and Dick is like a second father he doesn't want to see either of the hurt.

"Why don't we go inside and I can but this up on TV," said Tony, he may not like Bruce but the look of fear on the man's face when he realized two of sons where gone no one should go through that.

"It would be easier to look at possible injuries."

"I agree with Tony," said Bruce handing his phone over to the man. They all ran into the house and Tony did his thing at set the phone up with the TV. Bruce gave Damian a pointed look and Pepper picked it up.

"Hey Damian can you help me with something," said Pepper reaching for the little boys hand. Damian looked from his father to Pepper, Jason gave a squeeze and Damian went with the woman.

"I don't want him to see this if it is bad," said Bruce, nodding to Tony to start the video Jason gave Bruce's hand a squeeze. Tony played the video and everyone was wanting with baited breath.

They watched Tim and Dick walk to their car there was not volume at that point in the tape. They started to drive away and the tape turned to the car broken down at the side of the road and the boys got out Dick popped the hood and was looking to see what was wrong. A windowless van pulled up next to the boys and four large man go out and grabbed both of them.

"Timmy," they heard Dick yelled as he was being pulled into the van. Jason's grip on Bruce's hand tightened as he watched Dick and Tim being thrown into the van. The video switched to night vision Bruce could see is sons. Dick pulled Tim close trying to protect his little brother, but one the kidnappers yanked Tim away from his brother.

"Timmy!" yelled Dick again.

"Shut up," said one of the men. Jason growled as he watched the man pistol whip Dick. They watched as the boys were tied and gaged.

"Smile Boys," said a man as light was turned on; Tim twisted to look at he light. Dick looked up at the man pure angry on the young man's face. The video ended with on of the men leering at the boys saying that they would be fun.

Jason felt the rage boil in him. These people took his brothers. They tied them up and pistol-whipped Dick. Jason wanted nothing more then to storm down to the cave and become the Red Hood and find these people and teach them not to mess with his brothers. But that would give away the secret identity thing and Bruce could not take something happening to another son. Jason stayed where he was next to Bruce squeezing his father's hand as the video ended and a look of horror was all over the Billionaire's face.

"We will find them Mister Wayne," said Steve looking at the horrified father.

"Thank you," said Bruce whipping his hand over his face.

"Master Bruce, Commissioner Gordon is here," said Alfred letting the Commissioner enter the room.

"Bruce we will find your boys," said Commissioner.

"We want to help you," said Steve standing and walking over to the Commissioner.

"Of course, we will except any help the Avengers can give," said Gordon.

"Have the kidnappers given any demands?"

"No the only thing that we have is the video that they sent me," said Bruce indicating the screen.

"I'm going to check on little D," said Jason standing to leave. Jason left and entered the kitchen to find Damian and Pepper sitting at the island talking to Alfred.

"Hello Master Jason," said Alfred to Jason as he entered to the room.

"Hey Jay, how are…" said Damian looking at his big brother.

"As far as we know they are fine Dami," said Jason wrapping his arm around his little brother.

"I need to head back to the hotel and grab some things that the Avengers are going to need," said Pepper hugging the boys and leaving.

"I'm gonna text Wally, Connor and Roy to see if they can help," said Jason pulling out his phone.

**Jason: **Tim and Dick have been kidnapped.

**Roy: **As Red Robin and Nightwing or as themselves?

**Jason: **As Tim Drake-Wayne and Dick Grayson. They were leaving a business meeting when their car broke down and then they were taken from there.

**Wally: **What can we do to help?

**Jason: **Tell the league that they have been taken. Get the Titians on it too.

**Wally: **Roy andI'll tell the league we'll find them.

**Connor: **I got the Titian's.

**Jason: **Thanks and Connor can you ask Clark to cover Bruce till we get Tim and Dick home?

**Connor: **Of Course.

**Jason: **Thanks text me at 2 am. We can update each other then.

"What did they say?" asked Damian as Jason put his phone away.

"Roy and Wally are going to notify the league, Connor's on the Titians and Clark is going to cover Bruce's batman duties tell we get them back," said Jason looking at his brother.

"Jason, Damian," said Steve poking his head into the kitchen, "Your father and Commissioner Gordon want you in the living room."

"Ok," said Jason as he and Damian stood to leave. They walked behind the Captain and when they entered the room they sat in either side of Bruce in fort of Gordon.

"Jason, Damian," said the Commissioner looking at the brothers.

"Your father and I have agreed that you two will not be going anywhere alone until we find the people who took Tim and Dick. Damian you are not going to go to school, your principle has agreed the teachers will send your homework and we will be the ones picking it up. If either of you want to go anywhere an officer will company but we prefer you to stay here."

"Ok," said Jason, Damian nodded.

"There will be an officer posted outside of the door at all times, any questions," asked Gordon. Both boys shook their heads.

"Good Barbra asked if its ok if she comes over and help," said Gordon looking at Bruce.

"That would be great tell her that I would be more than happy for her help," said Bruce.

A half hour later Babs came over. Jim let her in.

"Hey dad, how are they holding up?" she asked looking at her father.

"Bruce is trying to be strong for Damian and Jason, but it's hard he wants his sons to be safe, its stress full keep an eye on Damian and Jason be there for them," said Jim bending to hug his daughter.

"Where are they?"

"Kitchen."

"I will be with them if you need me," said Barbra wheeling herself toward the kitchen.

"Miss Barbra," said Alfred as Barbra entered the kitchen.

"Hey Al, Jay Dami how are you doing," asked Barbra looking at the brothers.

"Worried," said Jason hugging Babs.

"I know. Jay but dad and the Avengers will get them," said Babs.

"Yeah," said Jason looking at Damian who was sitting on top of the counter next to Alfred.

"I am going to see if anyone needs some food," said Alfred leaving the room.

"I have Wally and Roy working with the league, Connor is working on the Titians and Clark is going to play B till this is over. They will texted me at 2 am to exchange info," said Jason.

"Good," said Babs.

"We have a plan," said Damian.

"Go on," said Barbra looking at the brothers.

"They are going to contact me at 2 am, I'll be in Damian's room around that time to spend time with my brother," said Jason looking at Babs.

"It would be great to be able to video chat," said Jason pointedly.

"There maybe something I can do?" said Babs with a smile.

"Great so we meet in Damian's room at 155 am," said Jason looking at the other two, they nodded.

"We can't let the Avengers know who we are," said Jason.

"Tt If anyone can keep it's a Wayne," said Damian.

"True," said Jason.

"We needed to be sneaky and use all of our training," said Babs, "We need to contact Steph, she will be able to help Clark cover for B, and my Dad already as a plan to get Cass out of China as fast and quietly as we can," said Babs.

"Good, we will need all the help that we can get," said Jason. There was a knock on the door then Bruce entered the kitchen looking at the three young heroes.

"Its getting late, and I think Damian should go to bed, I know he is not going to school tomorrow but you are still ten and we need to act like normal people till we get Tim and Dick back right," said Bruce looking at all three.

"Yes sir," said Damian and Jason and Babs nodded.

"Ok lets get you ready for bed," said Bruce picking up Damian, the boy didn't protest he rest his head on his fathers shoulder.

"I'm going to take Damian to bed," said Bruce as he reentered the room carrying Damian, with Babs and Jason behind him.

"So Jason has Clark covering for batman," said Bruce when he entered Damian's room and set his youngest on the bed.

"Um," said Damian looking at his feet.

"He's contacted the league," asked Bruce.

"Um," said Damian again.

"I see," said Bruce placing his fingers under his son's chin and gently lifted Damian's head to make his son look him in the eye.

"You guys are not in trouble for doing what you did. We need all the help that we can get to get your brothers back. Just keep them informed as much as you can be careful," said Bruce kissing the top of his son's head.

"Good night Damian."

"Good night father," said Damian relaxing on to the bed. He was worried. He knows that his brothers are strong. Dick and Tim can handle themselves. Damian turned on his side and curled up in a bowl he wanted his brothers back.

Bruce closed the door behind him. He whipped his hand over his face.

"Hey B," said Jason looking at his Father. Bruce looked at his son and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Mister Wayne," said Steve looking at Bruce and Jason.

"Yes," said Bruce keeping an arm around Jason.

"There's been a package with a DVD," said Steve leading the two Wayne's down to the living room.

"No one has watched it yet the police are getting it ready Miss Gordon and the Commissioner are in their waiting for us. Tony is setting up the DVD," said Steve as they entered the room.

"Ready," said Tony looking at the Commissioner.

"Bruce you don't have to watch this we don't know what's on this," said Gordon.

"Is there a chance that this shows Tim and Dick alive?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," said Jim looking at Bruce.

"Then I want to watch it, I need to know that the boys are still alive and if this DVD is proof that then I want to," said Bruce. Jim nodded to Tony and he started the video. Bruce and Jason sat on the couch near Babs. Babs reached over and squeezed Jason's hand, Jason squeezed back. The video started.

Tim and Dick were thrown into a cage. Jason released the breath that he didn't even know he was holding, Dick and Tim were alive. Babs squeezed Jason's hand again. She was happy to see both of the boys alive.

"Know sit there and be good boys till we return," said One of the kidnappers slamming the door closed. They heard the kidnappers leaving, neither Dick nor Tim moved till a faint sound of a door closing was heard. Dick pulled Tim on to his lap wrapping his arms around his little brother.

"Everything is going to be ok Timmy, B will come find us," he said.

"I know Dick," said Tim looking at Dick. Even though Jason couldn't see Tim's eyes he knows that Tim is zeroing in on the blood running done he side of their big brother's face, by the way his little brother reached up and gently touched the blood on Dick's face.

"Dick you're bleeding," said Tim trying to get a better look at Dick's head.

"I'm fine Timmy," said Dick pulling Tim's hand away from his face. Bruce could almost see Tim pursing his lips at Dick not fully convinced that Dick was fine.

"Dick, you were pistol-whipped please just let me look at it," said Tim. Jason cracked a sad smile he knows that Tim was pulling the puppy dog eyes to get Dick to let him look.

"Urgh Fine Tim just stop looking at me with the puppy dog eyes," said Dick releasing Tim. Jason watched Tim smile and examine the cut, in his OCD way, carefully pulling strains of Dick's hair away from the area. When Tim was done he settled back down on to Dick's lap with a little sigh.

"Its not to bad, you're lucky it's not deep enough for stiches," said Tim as Dick wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"You're not dizzy or lightheaded?"

"No Timmy my head feels fine."

Bruce watched Tim look up and Dick and sigh again then cuddle closer to Dick as if cold. Bruce wanted nothing more then to jump through the screen and wrap his sons in a blanket and keep them warm.

"Cold Timmy?" asked Dick as he pulled Tim closing. Babs was worried Dick will be fine is colder room, he was a healthy strong young man but Tim on the other hand had no spleen, he could not fight inflections as well.

"A little," said Tim yawning. Jason watched as his little brother curled into Dick more resting his head on their big brothers chest. Jason felt a ping in his chest he wanted pick Tim up and hold him close. He watched Dick kiss the top of Tim's head.

"Go to sleep Timmy," he said.

"What about you Dick," said Tim in a sleepy voice. Tim curled his hand near his face on Dick's chest right by his eldest brother's heart.

"I'll be fine, just go to sleep Timmy," said Dick, reminding Bruce that he would do anything to protect his brothers.

"But Dick," said Tim lifting his head off Dick's chest looking at Dick. Dick looked down at Tim and kissed Tim's forehead.

"Go to sleep Tim," said Dick. Babs watched Dick gently push Tim's head back on to his chest keeping his hand in Tim's hair. The younger Wayne yawned and closed his eyes and relaxing into his brother. Bruce watched Tim's breathing even out as his third son fell asleep on his eldest. Jason watched Dick look around the room worried then looked down at a sleeping Tim on his chest, Dick pulled Tim closer and kissed the top of Tim's head. Bruce couldn't help but notice how young and small Tim looked curled up on Dick

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Timmy," said Dick. The video cut to a man in a mask.

"Mister Wayne," said the Man, Bruce felt a rage boil in his chest, this man took his sons.

"As you just saw we have your sons. We have no demands; we want you to feel the pain of having your children taken away from you. Seeing them but not being able to hold them, watching them in pain and not being able to do anything about it!" yelled the man. Steve watched as rage boiled through both Jason and Bruce.

"You can go the website below and see your sons," said the man, as a link popped on the screen. Then the video ended. Tony looked at Bruce and the saw the pure horror on the man's face.

"Go to the website Tony," said whispered Bruce.

"Are you sure?" asked Tony looking at Bruce.

"Yes please Tony, I need to know they alive, please," said Bruce as Jason squeezed his father's hand.

"Ok," said Tony going to the website. A live feed of Dick leaning against the wall his eyes closed and Tim curled up on him like he was on the video they just finished watching. Bruce let a sigh of relief. Jason looked at the time stamp on the video. 150am it read. He stood.

"I'm going to go check on Damian," he said.

"I'll go with you," said Babs. Jason smiled and held the door open for her as they left. Bruce smiled, knowing full while what they were up to.

They reached the bottom of the stairs Jason stopped and looked around the Manor was not wheel chair friendly.

"I have been meaning to tell master Bruce that we need to put a elevator in," said Alfred walking up behind them.

"Hey Al," said Jason looking at the butler.

"I guess we will have to improvise won't we," said Alfred pointedly.

"Yes we will," said Jason taking the hint and bending down. Babs reached up and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck as he hosted her out of the chair. Alfred closed up the chair carried it up behind them. Alfred set the chair up for Barbra and Jason gently placed her back in.

"Thanks Alfred," said Barbra.

"No trouble Miss Barbra," said Alfred walking away.

"Ready," said Jason leading the to Damian's room.

"Ready," said Barbra following Jason down the hall. Jason carefully opened the door to his little brother's room.

"Hey Dami," whispered Jason gently shaking Damian. Babs placed a hand on Damian's head.

"hhmm D'ck, Tim" Damian whispered.

"No sorry Jay and Babs," said Jason sadly.

"Oh," said Damian sitting up.

"Good news we know they are alive," said Babs wheeling close to the bed.

"Really?" asked Damian looking at Jason.

"Yeah, little D they are alive, they have a live feed, so Bruce can watch them, its their way of making them suffer for what reason no one really knows," said Jason pulling his little brother close.

"We need to talk to the others," said Babs.

"Where's the lap top?" asked Jason.

"Under the bed," said Damian pointing. Jason bent down and picked up and handed it to Barbra. She started doing her thing.

"Done," she placing the computer back on the bed.

"Awesome," said Jason messaging Wally, Roy and Connor.

"Hey any news?" asked Wally when everyone was in chat.

"The kidnappers sent a video," said Jason.

"Are they ok?" asked Connor quickly.

"As far as we can tell they are fine sleeping they also set up a website to torment Bruce and…and it's a live feed," said Jason.

"That's good right?" asked Roy.

"For now till they decide that Bruce is not suffering enough," said Jason.

"But why? Bruce hasn't kidnapped anyone," said Connor confused.

"True," said Jason.

"We need to find the cases that involved kidnapping and the parents being sent videos," said Babs.

"In Gotham," said Damian.

"Um this detective stuff in way more for you bats then us," said Wally.

"We'll work that end. How did things go with the others?" asked Jason.

"The league said that they will put feelers out and see who would take Bruce Wayne's sons," said Wally.

"Clark agreed to cover for Bruce and the Titians are looking at past events where Tim Drake-Wayne was involved," said Connor.

"Good," said Jason rubbing his hand over his face, "We will pick this up again tomorrow same time."

"OK," said Roy hanging up.

"Call if you need help," said Wally and Connor before hanging up.

"That went well," said Jason yawning.

"Tired Jason," said Babs laughing.

"Yeah," said Jason stretching.

"Good Night," said Babs turning to leave.

"You're not going to stay?" asked Damian.

"Of Course she is," said Jason pulling Babs back toward the bed.

"Please Babs, we need you and Dick is the best at comforting and since you two are so close could you please help," whispered Jason.

"Sure Jay," said Barbra letting Jason lift her out of the chair and on to the bed.

"Thanks Babs," said Damian relaxing between them. It's not like Dick's cuddles but having Jason there help.

Bruce walked upstairs he wanted to check on Damian. He opened the door to Damian's room and saw Jason and Babs sleeping there too. Bruce smiled, Jason and Damian are safe and Babs was there to help them. He closed the door and decided to try and get some rest himself. The Avengers are downstairs and Tony promised to get Bruce if something changed with Tim and Dick. Bruce laid down in his bed and prayed that they would get his sons back soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing **

Dick felt Tim being yanked away from his arms. He opened his eyes and immediately zeroed in on a man with a buzz cut holding a gun to Tim's head.

"Let him go," Dick growled glaring daggers at the man. Dick's heart was hammering loud in his chest, he was not going to let anything happen to Tim, secret identities, be damned. No one was going to hurt _his _little brother.

"Well if you come with us then nothing will happen to your brother," said another man this one with Red hair. Dick looked at him the back at the gun then at Tim.

"Dick," whispered Tim, he did not like this not at all, something bad is going to happen to Dick. Tim didn't want Dick to leave with this man.

"Fine, just let him go," said Dick looking into Tim's pleading eyes, standing.

"As you wish," said Buzz cut shoving Tim forward. Tim stumbled trying to regain his balance put his right foot cut behind his left knee, there was a pop, and he fell face first on the ground in heap with a gasp of pain. Tim clutched at his now injured knee.

"Timmy," yelled Dick making a move toward his little brother. Buzz cut grabbed Dick's arm before he could reach Tim and twisted his arm so it was pinned behind Dick's back. The redhead grabbed the back of Tim's shirt and pulled him across the room away from the entrance and Dick.

Buzz cut yanked Dick out of the room to the stairs.

"DICK!" yelled Tim pushing against the wall to stand.

"Everything is going to by Fine Timmy," called Dick over his shoulder, "I promise, little brother." Redhead slammed the door and locked it following Buzz cut and Dick up stairs. Tim slid down the wall into a sitting position. He forced his injured leg to straighten. _Dislocated kneecap _Tim thought gently rubbing his knee. He heard another pop followed by more pain, but his kneecap was back in place. Tim gingerly stood using the wall as support, he put weight on his leg but it gave out from under him. He fell again this time twisting his ankle in the process. Tim sat up and leaned his back on to the wall. He was worried Dick was with these men and only God knows what they are going to do to him. Tim was scared. He brought his injured leg to his chest and rested his chin on his knee. He could nothing now he just had to wait and pray that Tim would return.

Dick tried not to think about the scared look on Tim's face as he was led away up the stairs. They were in a dark hallway and Buzz cut still had a tight grip on his arm. Dick thought about trying to escape but he didn't know if there were more then these men, he did not want to risk anything happening to Tim. He was led to a room with no windows and only one door; there was a chair in the middle of the room and hook hanging from the ceiling. Dick tried not look at far wall, were a whip, a bat, and other various items hung. Dick knew his was about to be in some serious pain by the end.

"Take off your shirt," said Redhead. Dick did what he was told taking the white button down off and tossing in on the chair. Buzz cut hand cuffed his hands in front of Dick and lead him to the hook that seemed to be lowered to a certain height. Dick could hear Redhead at the back wall pick something out as Buzz cut pulled his hand up to the hook and hooked the short chain between his hands. Dick was able to stand on the balls of his feet relieving some of his weight from his shoulders. Dick heard the sound of the whip; he braced himself squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the pain. He gasped as whip it his shoulder tearing the skin a part dark red blood oozing from the gash. Redhead drew back and whipped Dick again and again. Dick's hands clutched at the chains at wrists, he thought he was going to be sick, every time the whip made contact with his skin he let out pained noises. Dick's body was in agony, as the whip hit his back repeatedly, his shoulders screamed from holding his weight, he was sweating and panting. Dick loss track of time he couldn't think beyond the pain.

"Give him water," said Redhead. Dick let his head hang he didn't have the energy to move, he hurt all over. Buzz cut gripped his face and tilted his head back forcing him to drink. Dick was grateful for the water his mouth was like sand paper.

"Ready for round two," said Redhead whipping Dick again. Dick bit back screams as the whip ripped his skin open again and again. By the second break Dick was hanging helpless on the hook.

"Take him down and give him food," said the Redhead. Buzz cut walked over to Dick and took his hands off the hook. Dick fell forward limply. He couldn't do anything he was in so much pain. Buzz cut forced him to seat against the wall and feed him some bead and butter and forced him to drink water.

"SO you having fun Dickie," said Redhead standing over Dick. Dick grunted.

"Well I'm having fun, I think that tomorrow I will have some fun with your brother?"

Dick looked up at the man with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Stay away from Timmy," he said in a deadly voice.

"You don't have a say now do you boy," said Redhead pulling Dick to his feet and hooking the chain so he was facing the men. Dick closed his eyes as Buzz cut drew back the whip. Dick gasped as it hit his chest. Buzz cut hit him in the chest and abs over and over. Dick was gasping for air by the time Buzz cut was done. He was dizzy and thought he was going puke as he was taken down from the hook.

"Take him back down and make sure to give them medical supplies, we don't want you get an infection now do you we," said Redhead patting Dick's sweaty cheek. Buzz cut grabbed Dick's shirt before taking Dick back to Tim.

Tim heard the sounds of someone heading down the stairs; he was alert Red Robin almost taking over. The door opened revealing Buzz cut supporting a very pale very bloody Dick. Tim was in shock. Buzz cut deposited Dick on the floor near a wall throwing his shirt near Tim and then leaving.

"Dick," said Tim helping the elder to sit up against the wall.

"I'm fine, Tim" said Dick wincing.

"Dick, you are far from fine, did they whip you?" said Tim looking at the marks on his brother's chest and abs. Dick looked at Tim but didn't reply. Tim took that as a confirmation.

"Dick," said Tim scared. The door opened again. Dick reached out and pulled Tim closer to him. A little girl opened the door and was holding a first aid kit and food and water. Tim moved toward the girl.

"Um I as told to bring these to you," she said not looking at Tim.

"Thank you," said Tim limping to girl and taking the food the kit from her.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked looking up at Tim; Tim looked back at his brother then the little girl.

"I think so," he said, "as long as he doesn't get sick from being covered in sweat then sleeping down here."

"Oh," she said then her expression changed as if she had an idea.

"I'll be right back," she said running up the stairs. Tim turned his attention back to Dick and started to disinfect the cuts.

"Will these help," said the little girl holding up three fluffy blankets and two pillows.

"Yes those will help very much," said Tim smiling moving toward the girl again. She smiled and giggled as he took the blankets and pillows from her.

"I know he was hurt but I thought that you needed something too," she said looking at Tim.

"Why thank you. That was very thoughtful of you…" said Tim prompting the girl to tell him her name.

"Addison," she said smiling.

"Thank you Addison, I'm Tim and he's Dick my big brother," said Tim gesturing to himself and Dick.

"I used to have a big brother too, he was killed," said Addison sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Tim he really was this little girl didn't do anything to them, if anything she helped them.

"Yeah, I got to go to bed, Good Night Tim, I hope you get better Dick," said Addison before running up stairs.

"Sweet Kid," said Dick as Tim wrapped his wounds.

"Yeah," said Tim tying the gauze off and started to pack up the kit.

"Hey, Don't forget about you Timmy," said Dick pulling the kit out of Tim hand and taking his little brother's injured leg.

"Addison didn't"

"No she didn't," said Tim was Dick wrapped his knee and ankle.

"You should eat."

"I already did," said Dick putting Tim's leg down.

"Still," said Tim going to get the food and water.

"Tim, you need to eat," said Dick looking at his brother.

"I'm not the one bleeding."

"I'm not the one with no spleen please eat some of it Timmy and drink water too please."

"Fine," said Tim and Dick beamed. They ate and drank in silence.

"We should rest," said Dick looking at his brother. Tim grabbed the blankets and pillows and Dick's shirt and moved to his brother. Tim helped Dick put his shirt on and eased Dick on to the ground, so the elder was laying o his back, with a pillow supporting his head. Tim put two blankets on Dick. Tim curled up next to Dick with his pillow supporting his ankle. Dick reached down and pulled Tim up so his little brother was lying on his chest, and secured all of the blankets around both of them.

"Dick," said Tim trying to put distance between them, but Dick held him tighter.

"No"

"Dick"

"You are staying where you are."

"But Dick."

"I had a rough day and I wanted my Timmy Bear to cuddle with me."

"But your hurt. I don't want to cause you more pain."

"Well I want you close so shut up and go to sleep."

"Urg Fine!"

Tim gave up, Dick could be stubborn and right now Tim didn't want to be far from Dick. He closed his eyes and relaxed on to Dick letting Dick's breathing lull him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Sorry Sorry sorry for the late up date I wanted to have this up before classes started again, but work was like hey you want to work over 40 hours this week. But anyways I will try and update when I can. I did just cut my hours back at work so I will have more time. I hope you enjoy!

Bruce only slept for about two hours, he couldn't sleep more while his sons where missing. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Bruce looked and his image in the mirror. Tired blue eyes looking back at him, he was worried. Tim and Dick where taken by these people and they were going to do God knows what to them.

Bruce left his room; he walked into Damian's room. He smiled at Damian sandwiched between Jason and Barbra who have their arms wrapped protectively around him, they were safe. Bruce kissed the top of Damian's forehead, he brushed some stray hairs off Jason's face, and he removed Barbra's glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Bruce pulled a blanket around them. He smiled.

"You're a good Father, Bruce," said Tony from the doorway.

"Thanks Tony," said Bruce closing the door quietly.

"I'm worried, I want my boys back," he said as they walked down the hall.

"I know Bruce we will get them back," said Tony placing a hand on his old friends shoulder. Bruce stopped in front of two paintings. One was of Bruce and his parents and the second was of Bruce and his sons.

"This picture," said Bruce pointing to the one of his parents, "Was done one week before they died."

"Wow," said Tony looking at the Wayne's. Mister Wayne was built very much like Bruce, with jet-black hair and blue eyes; Mrs. Wayne was a slim woman with dark brown hair and light grey eyes, both were smiling with a hand on a young Bruce's shoulders.

"I haven't felt this helpless since then," said Bruce touching the painting of his sons.

"Bruce I can't possible understand what you are going through," said Tony looking up at the boys. Jason had a mischievous smile on his face; teal green eyes showed that he was truly happy to be there. Tim had a sweet innocence in his smile, but his steel blue eyes showed that he was not just a pretty face. Dick smile was full of happiness, his bright blue eyes where full of pure joy of being there, with his younger brothers, but there was something that showed, don't mess with his younger brothers. Damian's smile was a like a prince, blue eyes looked just like his father, showed that he really cared about the people, that were around him.

"I don't know what these people want from me, why take my children," said Bruce, turning to look at Tony, pain and fear shown in the billionaire's eyes.

"I don't know Bruce, Clint and Natasha are looking into cases with a similar MO but so far no luck," said Tony looking again of the painting. Bruce sighed and headed to the living room.

"Mister Wayne, you should get some sleep," said Steve as Bruce and Tony entered the room.

"I tried, but I probably won't get any real rest till my boys are home," said Bruce, looking at his sleeping boys.

"We are having no luck tracing the IP address," said Tony looking at the boys.

"Master Bruce," said Alfred entering the room looking at the sleeping boys.

"Yes Alfred," said Bruce looking at the man that is a grandfather to his children.

"Miss Stephanie is here," said Alfred.

"Bring her here," said Bruce, he suppressed a smile at thought of what Stephanie could be doing to the cops out side.

"Stephanie?" asked Steve confused.

"Tim's girlfriend," said Bruce as the blonde walked in the room.

"B," said Stephanie walking into the room.

"Hey Steph," said Bruce pulling the most recent batgirl into a hug.

"We are going to find them."

"I know B."

"Where are Jason and Damian," asked Steph looking around the room for the remaining Wayne boy's.

"Up stairs in Damian's room, Barbra is with them," said Bruce.

"Is it ok if I go see them?"

"Of Course Steph," said Bruce giving her a quick squeeze.

Stephanie made her way to Damian's room. Half way up the stairs she passed Alfred.

"How are you doing Miss Stephanie?" asked Alfred as she passed.

"I've been better Al," she said looking down on her feet.

"They will find them," said Alfred placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I'm just worried," she said looking up at the older man.

"I know we all are, but I think that the best place for you is to be with Masters Jason and Damian and Miss Barbra," said Alfred with a small sad smile.

"See you later Alfred," said Stephanie heading up the stairs. She walked down the hall and paused in front of the picture of the boys.

"Please be ok," Stephanie whispered looking up at Tim and Dick. She pushed open Damian's door. She smiled looking at her sleeping friends.

Jason heard the door open he peered through bleary eyes at Stephanie.

"You three look cozy," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Steph," said Jason smiling at Tim's girlfriend.

"Hey Jay," said Stephanie smiling still near the door.

"Come, join the pile," said Jason patting the bed as Barbra held up the blanket inviting Stephanie to join them.

"Hey Steph," said Barbra grabbing he protégé's hand.

"Hey Babs," said Stephanie cuddling close to her mentor. Barbra could feel the worry coming from the younger girl.

"They will be fine," said Barbra squeezing Stephanie's hand.

"I hope so Babs," said Stephanie squeezing back. Barbra sighed and let Stephanie and Damian's warmth carry her back to sleep.

Bruce watched Stephanie leave the room. He knew she was worried not just for Tim but for Dick too. She felt all the boys were brothers to her and Cassandra was like a sister to her.

"She seems nice," said Steve looking at the door Stephanie just left the door.

"She is. She really loves Tim and he loves her. The others treat her just like family," said Bruce smiling at Tim and Dick sleeping forms.

"Having her and Babs around will help Damian and Jason."

Tony and Steve didn't miss the sadness in Bruce's voice. Tony didn't know what he could do to help his old friend. Steve couldn't image the pain of seeing your children afraid and not do anything to help them.

Damian woke up to an extra weight on the bed he looked over Barbra hoping to see Tim or Dick, but it was Stephanie his heart sunk a little, but if anyone was going to join them now he was glad that it was Stephanie. He felt Jason shift and squeeze him tightly.

"You awake Baby Bat," whispered Jason eyes still closed.

"Yeah," said Damian relaxing into Jason hold.

"Morning," said Barbra stretching her arms.

"Morning Babs," said Jason getting up and doing a few mornings stretches.

"hhhhmmm," said Stephanie stretching on the bed.

"Good Morning to you to Steph," laughed Barbra as the younger girl opened her eyes.

"Shut up," said Stephanie stretching like Jason.

"Tt you three are impossible," said Damian standing on his hands.

"Yeah you clearly have been spend to much time with Dickie," said Jason laughing at the glare Damian gave him.

"Tt," said Damian.

"Young Masters and Misses if you please come for some breakfast before it gets cold," said Alfred pushing the door opened.

"Yes Alfred," chorused through out the room.

Once in the kitchen the group sat around the island, and eat the food Alfred made but no one really enjoyed not with two of its members missing.

"So any leads on Tim and Dick," asked Stephanie quietly.

"None yet, but Wally and Roy are working with the league, and Connor is with the Titians. How was Clark last night?" said Jason equally as quiet.

"He did fine but the criminals are realizing that Red Hood, Nightwing and Red Robin are currently not in the city," said Stephanie looking at Jason.

"In other words, they are getting gutsy," said Jason annoyed he and his brothers worked hard to clean up the streets.

"Yeah," said Stephanie.

"You know this would be lost easier if we just told the Avengers who we are," said Damian.

"I know Damian, we could use the bat computer and go out ourselves to find Tim and Dick," said Jason.

"But," said Stephanie.

"But it's still Bruce's rule and we all know how much I love breaking Bruce's rules, there are certain ones that even I keep," said Jason.

"I don't like this," said Stephanie crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey," said Steve, opening the door to the kitchen.

"How you guys holding up?" he asked walking.

"Alright," said Jason.

"Its tough, not knowing where they are," said Stephanie.

"How are doing Damian?" asked Steve looking at the youngest in the group.

"I want my brothers back," said Damian quietly.

"We will get them back," said Steve ruffling the little boys hair.

"Yes but until then," said Bruce entering the room, "Damian has homework to do."

"Master Damian and I will head the library then," said Alfred

"I'll join you, I have some work that I need to do to," said Stephanie leaving with Alfred and Damian.

"Where are you guys on getting Cass out of Hong Kong?" asked Jason looking at his father.

"Commissioner Gordon, thinks that it is a better idea that she stays where she is do to the face that the kidnappers are out of Gotham," said Steve.

"I agreed," said Bruce.

"So Cass is going to stay in Hong Kong?' asked Barbra.

"For now, we've sent Hulkling, Wiccan, and Patriot from the Young Avengers, to be with her," said Steve.

"So she will be safe?" said Jason.

"Yes she will," said Steve.

"Hong Kong is probably the safest place for her now," said Bruce.

"BRUCE," yelled Tony from the living room. All four jumped. Bruce and Jason ran out of the room, Steve pushed Barbra to the living room.

Bruce didn't know what he was going to see when he entered the living room. He heard Jason close behind him, his heart jumped when he saw Tim being held on the opposite side of the room from Dick with a gun to his head.

"No," whispered Bruce, not Tim, not his son.

"Let him go!" yelled Dick. Jason saw the angry in his big brother's eyes.

"Well if you come with us then nothing will happen to your brother," said the Red Head stepping forward.

"Dick," whispered Tim looking at his brother. Jason saw Tim pleading in his eyes, he didn't want Dick to go with these men, and Jason had a gut retching feeling that something bad was going to happen to Dick. Bruce watched Dick look of the gun to Tim, Bruce knew that Dick was going to go with the men to protect Tim.

"Fine, Just let him go," said Dick pushing against the wall to stand and moving toward the men.

"As you wish," said Buzz cut shoving Tim forward. Tim stumbled tripping over his feet, Bruce watched as Tim's foot caught behind his left knee, there was a sickening pop and Tim let a cry off pain.

"TIMMY!" yelled Dick moving toward Tim, who was clutching his injured knee. Buzz cut gripped Dick's arm pulling him away from Tim while Redhead grabbed the back of Tim's shirt and pulled him away from his brother. Buzz cut pulled Dick out of the room. Bruce let an angry noise watching his sons being manhandled.

"DICK!" yelled Tim worry in his voice, leaning on the wall for support.

"Everything is going to be fine Timmy," yelled Dick, "I promise little brother." Redhead slammed the door shut and locked it leaving Tim by himself in the room.

Bruce's heart pounded in his chest, he knew something bad was about to happen to his eldest.

"Jason," started Bruce, as Tim worked on relocating his kneecap. Jason winced when Tim popped his kneecap into place.

"No," he said looking at his father.

"Jason," said Bruce again looking at his son, Jason did not need to see whatever this people do to his brother.

"No, B, I'm staying with you. I'm not letting you watch whatever they do to Dick without one of us here and since, Damian is ten and Tim is where ever Dick is, I'm staying," said Jason looking into his father's eyes. Bruce knew that fighting with Jason would be stupid.

"Ok," said Bruce looking at his son. He turned back to the screen looking at Tim; the teen was sitting against the wall and pulled his right knee to his chest, looking worried. The screen switched to Dick being led to a room with a hook on one side, a chair in the middle, and a wall full of various torture weapons.

"Take your shirt off," said the Red Head. Bruce watched scared as Dick unbuttoned the whit shirt he wear and threw it over the chair. Buzz cut hand cuffed Dick in front of his body, Jason watched as his brother was lead to the hook at the far end of the room, he felt sick when he saw Redhead go and grab the whip off the back wall. Bruce watched in horror as Buzz cut placed the short chain of the cuff on the hook, so Dick was balancing his weight between his shoulders and the balls of his feet. Jason gripped his father's hand as Redhead drew the whip back, Bruce swallowed down the vile that raised in his throat as the whip made contact with his eldest shoulder, tearing the flash apart, blood flowed from the wound. Redhead drew back again; Barbra gripped Steve's hand as a second blow hit Dick's shoulder. Again and Again Redhead whipped Dick, each time Dick would make little gasp of pain and grip at the chains. Bruce watched as dark red blood dripped down Dick's back on to the floor. Jason clutched his father's hand, carefully noting all of the makes on Dick's body, he noticed how these people avoid Dick's spine and the blows though bleed, would not cause permanent damage to his brother's body.

Tony looked from Bruce to Jason, debating on cutting the feed. Bruce looked horrified, watching this man hurt his son, his blood spilling on the floor and not being able to do nothing about it. Jason's eyes were calculating and noting all of the cuts on his brother's body. Barbra was holding tight to Steve's hand watching her friend being beaten.

"Give him water," said Redhead stretching his arm. Buzz cut gripped the back of Dick's hair tilting his head back, Jason growled at his brother being manhandled by this man, forcing his to drink some water.

"Ready for round two?" said Redhead with a wicked smile, drawing the whip back again and hit Dick on his lower back. Bruce watched his son physically biting screams. Bruce wanted to jump through the screen, get Dick away from these men and just hold his injured son close. It was strange not having happy, loud Dick bouncing around the manor, pulling his brothers into movies and cuddles.

Jason's anger grew as the men continued to hurt, his overly happy, over affectionate older brother. Jason couldn't remember the last time he seen Dick this venerable. He was limp, sweating; panting, pained noises escaped his lips. Jason felt sick, Dick was in obvious pain, and he couldn't help his brother.

"Take him down and give him food," said Redhead leering at Dick. Buzz cut supported Dick to the wall and forced him to sit against the wall. Bruce watched as his son was given bread and butter and water. Redhead was walking around the room seemingly in good mood.

"So are you having fun Dickie," said Redhead standing over Dick. Bruce's heart pounded, fun? Is this fun for this man? Thought Bruce. Dick grunted.

"Well I'm having fun, I think tomorrow I will have some fun with your brother," said Redhead. Jason wanted to punch something this man whipped Dick, what was he going to Timmy?

"Stay away from Timmy," said Dick in a deadly voice pure hate in eyes.

"You don't have a say now do you boy," said Redhead yanking Dick to his feet, pulling him back toward the hook. Bruce squeezed Jason's hand, as it was Buzz cut's turn to hurt his son.

"UH," said Dick as the wind was knocked out of him as Buzz cut hit him in the chest with the whip.

"Dick," Bruce whispered as Buzz cut hit Dick in the chest and the abs, spilling more of his eldest blood on the ground. Jason was feeling helpless; these men had no care for his brother.

"Take him back down and make sure to give them medical supplies, we don't want you get an infection now do you we," said Redhead patting Dick's sweaty cheek, Jason wanted nothing more then to punch the man touching his brother. Buzz cut did what he was told and supported Dick to where, Bruce assumed, where they were keeping Tim.

The screen switched to Tim still sitting against the wall clearly worried. Steve heard the sounds of a door opening, he watched as Tim seemed to move into a defensive position against the wall, he didn't know that Tim or any of the boys were trained in self defense. Bruce was a little proud as he watched Tim let Red Robin take over just in case. The door opened, Bruce watched Tim's face turn to complete horror at the site of his beaten brother. Buzz cut dropped Dick to the floor at Tim's feet then slammed the door behind him as he left.

"Dick," said Tim, as his brother leaned on him for support.

"I'm fine, Tim," said Dick wincing as the younger helped him sit up against the wall.

"Dick, you are far from fine, did they whip?" asked Tim looking closely at deep cuts on his brother's chest and abs. Bruce noticed the slight fear in his middle's voice as he looked over his brother. There was a noise of the door opening again.

"Dick," said Tim, anger roared through Bruce's veins at the obvious fear in his son's voice. Dick pulled Tim close, Jason watched as Dick's protective big brother instincts went into over drive, keeping Tim from harm as best as he could, even though Dick knows that Tim can take care of himself.

A little girl, with dark brown hair hitting the middle of her back, and dark green eyes, walked in the room holding a medical kit and food and water.

"Um I as told to bring these to you," she said not looking at the boys as she held up the med kit. Tim moved toward the girl, Bruce watched closely as his son moving toward this little girl, he knew that Tim can handle himself, but despite Damian being younger then Tim, Tim will always be his baby.

"Thank you," said Tim as he carefully took the kit from the girl.

"He is going to be ok?" asked the little girl, looking from Dick to Tim. Tim looked back it his brother sitting against the wall, Dick's eyes were half close; he looked beat. Bruce could remember a time when Dick looked so worn; it hurt him as a father to see his son so hurt.

"I think so," said Tim worry clear in his voice, "as long as he doesn't get sick from being covered in sweat then sleeping down here."

"Oh," said the little girl sad, looked back at Tim and smile.

"I'll be right back," she said and ran out of the room. Tim opened the kit and moved toward his brother. Dick winced as Tim disinfected the wounds on his body.

"Will these help?" asked the little girl holding up three blankets and two pillows. Jason smiled; this little girl was trying to help his brothers. Jason watched as broad smile stretched across Tim's face when he laid eyes on the blankets.

"Yes those will help very much," he said moving toward the girl. She giggled when she handed Tim the blankets.

"I know he was hurt but I thought that you needed something too," she said looking at Tim. It warmed Bruce's heart that this little girl was helping his children where no one else was.

"Why thank you. That was very thoughtful of you…" said Tim waiting for the girl to tell him her name.

"Addison," she said smiling at Tim. Jason made a mental note to tell Connor, Wally, and Roy to look for people who had children named Addison.

"Thank you Addison," said Tim still smiling at her, "I'm Tim and he's Dick, my big brother."

"I used to have a big brother too, he was killed," said Addison looking at her feet sadly. Jason's heart was beating loud in his chest he couldn't even image the pain of losing Dick, and this little girl lost her big brother and is still happy and helping his brothers.

"I'm sorry," said Tim sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, I got to go to bed, Good Night Tim, I hope you get better Dick," said Addison before running up stairs, leaving the brothers alone again.

"Sweet Kid," said Dick looking at the door Addison just left out of. Tim was wrapping his wounds carefully.

"Yeah," said Tim tying of the gauze and reach for the kit to put everything away.

"Hey, don't forget about you Timmy," said Dick as he took the kit from Tim. Tim sighed and let Dick take care of his injured leg. Bruce was happy that Dick was not going to let Tim's injures slide.

"Addison didn't," said Dick smiling at his brother. _No Addison did not forget about Timmy, _thought Jason.

"No, she didn't," said Tim watching Dick wrap his knee and ankle.

Tony looked back at Steve they shared a look. Tony could tell that his teammate was thinking along the same lines as him. Tim had self-defense training and medical training too. He knew that Tim was smart, why did he know how to pop his knee back into place with out a second thought. Dick seemed to have medical training as well. Why would two rich boys have self-defense and medical training?

"You should eat," said Tim as Dick finished with his leg.

"I already did," said Dick as Tim crawled to get the food and water. Steve noticed Dick would tense up when Tim was not in arms reach.

"Still," said Tim grabbing the food and moving back to his brother's side.

"You need to eat Tim," said Dick looking at his little brother.

"I'm not the one bleeding," said Tim looking worried at his brother. Jason wanted to punch something hard or hold Tim and close to know that they where alive.

"I'm not the one with no spleen please eat some of it Timmy and drink water too please," said Dick pleading with his little brother. Tony was confused why didn't Tim have a spleen.

"Fine," said Tim, Jason almost laughed as the smile on Dick's tired face. Bruce watched his sons eat in silence, a rarity in itself; meals are a loud affair in the Wayne manor.

"We should rest," said Dick. Bruce could see the events of the day were catching up with his eldest. Tim moved to grab the pillows and blankets and Dick's shirt. Bruce watched Dick wince and Tim help him put white dress shirt on. Tim helped Dick ease himself on the floor; Tim put two of the blankets on Dick and gave him a pillow to support his head. Tim took the last blanket and curled up next to Dick, with is pillow supporting his leg. Jason could see that Dick was not happy with the lack of contact. He pulled Dick on top of his chest and placed all of the blankets around both of them.

"Dick," said Tim trying to get distance between him and his brother.

"NO," said Dick holding his little brother tighter.

"Dick"

"You are staying where you are," said Dick not letting his grip slide.

"But Dick," said Tim lifting his head to look at his brother.

"I had a rough day and I want my Timmy Bear to cuddle with me," said Dick threading his hand through Tim's hair. Bruce knew that Dick was worried and wanted Tim close to protect his little brother, but Bruce also knew that physical contacted help Dick when he was hurt or scared, holding Tim was also his eldest way of cooping.

"But your hurt. I don't want to cause you more pain," said Tim quietly.

"Well I want you close so shut up and go to sleep," said Dick squeezing Tim like a teddy bear.

"Urg Fine!" said Tim curling up on his brother's chest. Dick smiled and held his brother closer. Jason watched Tim's eyes peering from under the blankets and Dick arms, slowly close.

Bruce ran his hands through his hair, looking at his sons.

"We at least of a place to start now," said Tony looking at Bruce, "We will call Clint and Natasha and tell them to look for people with children names Addison."

"OK I'm going to check on Damian," said Bruce.

"We'll come too," said Barbra. Jason nodded looking at his father. Bruce smiled and squeezed Jason's shoulder and pushed Barbra toward the stairs with Jason trailing behind them.

Once he was sure that Bruce, Barbra and Jason where headed up stairs, Tony looked over at Steve.

"Is it just me or is it odd that two rich boys have self-defense and medical training?" asked Steve looking at Tony.

"Its weird to me too," said Tony looking at the boys.

"I can see maybe self-defense seeing as they are Bruce Wayne's sons and this is Gotham, but medical training," said Tony as he stood and looked closer at how Tim wrapped Dick's wounds.

"Look at how Tim wrapped these," he said pointing at the wrapping around Dick's chest.

"What," said Steve looking at what Tony was showing him.

"It's almost has if a doctor did not a kid," said Tony.

"Hhhmm," said Steve something didn't add up.

"Hey B," said Jason as Bruce placed Barbra back in her chair.

"Yeah, Jason," said Bruce looking at his son.

"We think that it might be a good idea to tell the Avengers, or at least Tony and Steve, who we are, so we can look for Dick and Tim too," said Jason looking at his father.

"I think that you might be right," said Bruce opening the door to the library.

"How are Tim and Dick?" asked Stephanie looking up at Bruce, Barbra and Jason.

"Tim's fine, Dick will be fine," said Bruce, "So do you think that we should tell Steve and Tony about the Bats."

"Father, I believe that would prove beneficial in finding Dick and Tim," said Damian.

"I agree, I think the Bat computer would be able to find them sooner," said Stephanie.

"I think so too Bruce, especially if me you and Tony work on it," said Barbra.

"Steve and I can go looking for Dick and Tim, and Damian and Steph can help Clark cover for you," said Jason.

"Okay we'll tell them, why don't you four head down to the cave and I'll go get them," said Bruce heading toward the living room.

"Tony, Steve," said Bruce entering the room.

"Yeah Bruce," said Tony looking at Bruce.

"I have something to show you guys that might help us find my sons faster," said Bruce turning to walk to the great room.

"What is it Mister Wayne?" said Steve.

"It'll be easier to show you," said Bruce opening the clock.

"Um Bruce," said Tony as he followed Bruce down the dark tunnel steps.

"Trust me Tony, it will be fine" said Bruce calmly walking down the stairs.

Steve didn't know that to expect when they reached the bottom of the stairs, defiantly not the batcave.

"What is this place?" said Steve looking around the cave. Tony just stood at the bottom of the steps dumbfounded.

"You get one guess," said Jason walking up is his Red Hood gear except for the helmet with Damian standing next to him dressed as Robin.

"You're the Red Hood and you're Robin," said Steve looking Jason and Damian. Both nodded.

"I'm Oracle, and Stephanie is batgirl," said Babs rolling up with Stephanie standing next to her, as batgirl with her cowl down.

"YOU'RE BATMAN," yelled Tony looking at Bruce.


End file.
